This invention was made with United States Government support under Grant NCDDG-CA37606, awarded by the National Cancer Institute. The United States Government has certain rights in this invention.
The present invention relates to certain novel anti-diarrheal and gastrointestinal anti-spasmodic agents and methods of treatment and pharmaceutical compositions based thereon.